<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Happiest Place on Earth by WhyDoIWrite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23161162">The Happiest Place on Earth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyDoIWrite/pseuds/WhyDoIWrite'>WhyDoIWrite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Women's Soccer RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animal Kingdom, Disney World, Epcot, F/F, Florida, Hollywood Studios, Magic Kingdom, Mickey Mouse - Freeform, Orlando - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:15:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23161162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyDoIWrite/pseuds/WhyDoIWrite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When you wish upon a star...</p><p>...anything can happen.</p><p> </p><p>aka the Disney fic nobody asked for (ok 1 person asked for).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lindsey Horan/Emily Sonnett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Happiest Place on Earth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Emily and Lindsey spend the day at EPCOT and Typhoon Lagoon, where Lindsey has feelings... and a slight wardrobe malfunction.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Lindsey agreed to spend the Thorns bye week in Orlando with Emily, she didn't think it would come with a 5:30 am alarm.  Or Emily shooting out of bed like she was wide awake before said alarm.  Or Emily jumping on the bed like a child whining as she begged Lindsey to get up.  And Lindsey definitely didn't envision any of this happening just so they could stand outside the gates at EPCOT for nearly an hour before the park even opened.</p>
<hr/><p>When the two of them first learned of Emily's trade to the Pride, and Lindsey promised to visit every chance she got, she didn't think about spending time at Disney World at all.  Ever. The beach?  Absolutely, Florida sun would give her a nice tan.  On a quest for decent avocado toast?  For sure, but it wouldn't live up to their favorite place in Portland.  At Craft and Common because Emily said it was far superior to Starbucks?  Fine, Lindsey could manage that.  But Disney?  With kids and germs and crowds and lines and characters and music and happiness?  And...</p><p>Fucking. </p><p>Scary. </p><p>Roller coasters? </p><p>Yeah, no thanks.</p><p>But all of Lindsey's resolutions to stay far away from theme parks went out the window a couple weeks into pre-season when Sonny FaceTimed her in the middle of the afternoon.</p><p>"I got us Annual Passes to Disney," she gushed as soon as Lindsey answered the phone.  </p><p>"Us? Like you and Cassius?  Or?" Lindsey was very confused.  But maybe Emily was going to be Syd's new babysitter.  It made sense; she was so good with kids.</p><p>"No silly," Sonny rolled her eyes.  "<em>Us</em>.  You and me!"  She sounded so proud of this accomplishment, as if she had had the brightest idea in the history of ideas.  Sonnett must have seen a look on Lindsey's face because she hurried to continue.  "I'm a Florida resident now, technically.  There's a discount.  We only have to go six times to break even.  That's nothing.  You said you'll be here all the time, right?  We can spend six days at Disney.  There are no blackout dates with our passes, and we can even go to the water parks.  They have a Halloween party and a Christmas party.  We're Platinum Annual Passholders now.  It's gonna be great, Linds!"</p><p>It was the happiest Lindsey had seen Sonny since she moved to Florida.  Even through the small screen, she could see Sonny's eyes sparkling.  She looked less tired.  Hell, if the change in Emily was because of Disney, then Lindsey thought it was worth it, and she could support her friend.  So she didn't ask any questions, and as Emily kept rambling about everything Disney had to offer, Lindsey listened intently with perfectly timed "uh-huhs" and "mmms."  And she left out the part about how much she hated theme park rides.</p><p>Over the next month, Lindsey was even able to convince herself this wasn't going to be <em>that</em> bad.  How much time could they spend in a theme park, really?  And how bad could the rides be?  Disney is for kids.  They can handle it.  Lindsey decided she could handle it. </p>
<hr/><p> Or...</p><p>Maybe she can't handle it.  Because so far, their morning entailed (after the loud ass alarm and the child jumping on the bed), dressing in tank tops and short shorts on top of bikinis, and slathering each other's arms and necks and backs with sunscreen because the sun was barely breaking and it was already almost 90 degrees.  It involved having to turn around and drive back to Emily's apartment because Lindsey forgot her sunglasses and there was no way she was going to spend a summer day at Disney without them.  It included parking way the hell out in BFE.  And it meant having to do all of this without coffee because Emily assured her there was a Starbucks at the park.  She left out the part about the Starbucks being inside.  And needing to wait until the park opened to go inside and order. </p><p>So there Lindsey stands, just after 7 am, sweating already, next to Emily's grinning face.  She can't even bring herself to be annoyed because every time she tries, that big grin and those bright eyes make her swallow the words that are about to come out of her mouth. </p><p>Until they get herded in through one of Lindsey doesn't know how many but she's sure it's not enough gates, and she maybe mutters something about being treated like cattle, but when Emily asks her to repeat it, she just smiles sweetly and says, "This is going to be fun!"  And Emily buys it, grabs Lindsey's hand tucking it back instead of to the side, and drags Lindsey behind her through the crowds so they aren't taking up too much space.</p><p>"I thought you said Starbucks was our first priority," Lindsey complains, struggling to keep up with Emily's fast pace.  Emily drops her hand as they get to a less congested area, past Mission: Space.  </p><p>"Yeah, for sure," Emily promises.  "And we'll get some school bread before we leave Norway.  But after we ride Frozen.  Then we have a FastPass for Soarin', so we don't have to rush.  But all the little kids want to come on this ride, so we need to hurry before the line gets too long."</p><p>That's too many words for Lindsey this early, without coffee.  Too many words she doesn't understand.  Too much rambling.  Too fast.  And it's too bright outside, but it sounds like she just has to ride one ride, and a kiddie ride at that, and then she'll get her coffee.  Tolerable.  She pushes through, thankful that her long legs give her some respite in this sprint-pace power walk to... where was it again?  Norway?  </p><p>When they get to Frozen and walk onto the boat, Lindsey decides maybe the rush was worth it.  Waiting outside the gates for almost an hour?  Absolutely not, but inside is dark and cool, and way better than a casual stroll in the hot sun on the reflective pavement.  She sinks down into the seat on the boat, not even bothering to remove her sunglasses, mainly because she's not even bothering to open her eyes as the boat sets sail.  "It's too dark in here for those, silly," Emily leans over and sets Lindsey's sunglasses on top of her head.   "Aw, look at Sven!  He's so cute!"</p><p>Lindsey assumes she's talking about the reindeer, not the man next to him, because she can't think of a time when Emily's called any man cute. </p>
<hr/><p>It's how Lindsey first realized almost three years ago that Emily might be gay.  Lindsey was going on and on about how cute she thought Messi was, and then talking about all the hot soccer boys she missed out on by foregoing college to play for PSG.  Sam was talking about some basketball player that she dreamed of dating if she wasn't so in love with Pat, and Mal wouldn't stop talking about baseball players butts in those tight pants. </p><p>But Emily just sat their quietly, looking around the room, and when Lindsey looked at her, she saw Emily's eyebrows knitted together in concern and these worry lines on her face.  Emily made eye contact with her, and looked away just as quickly.   Lindsey was afraid for her in that moment, all of them hanging out in the room she shared with Rose during that camp, giddily talking about boys. </p><p>But more over, that was the moment Lindsey <em>knew, </em>at least for sure; she had always suspected.And she knew  Sonny didn't want anyone to know, to see through her, to figure out her secret.  Lindsey was certain someone was going to turn to Emily and ask her about her athlete crush, and she knew Emily couldn't lie, at least not well.  They'd all know then, and clearly, Emily wasn't ready to tell them.  So Lindsey changed the subject, talked them into finding a movie to watch.  They forgot all about boys and turned their attention to the TV.  But Lindsey turned her attention to Emily, pulling her close as the movie played, trying to make her feel safe.  </p><p>That's when her inability to focus around Emily started, she thinks.  That night, in that room, watching Emily's face relax as everyone quieted down, feeling her breathe easier as Emily nestled into the space under her arm.  Smelling her shampoo, appreciating the softness of her body, softness that a man doesn't have.  And as everyone drifted off to sleep, one at a time, Emily kept her eyes intently focused on that TV screen, afraid to look away maybe.  She didn't even move when the credits started to roll.  The other three seemed content to sleep sprawled out on the beds as they already were.</p><p>"Wanna go sleep in your room?" Lindsey had asked.  "It's a little crowded in here, and I don't think Sam's going to mind.  Or wake up."  She felt Emily nod under her arm and then shift, squeezing out from Lindsey's grasp, that had unknowingly become tighter than she intended.  They walked down the hallway of the hotel together, silently, and Emily opened the door to her room, letting Lindsey in first.  "Which one's your bed?"  she asked, and Emily pointed to the one by the window.  Lindsey went and crawled into that one, instead of into Sam's, and Emily just squinted at her before turning on her heel and going to the bathroom. </p><p>When she came out, and Lindsey was still in her bed, patting the sheet next to her, she gave in, turned the lamp off, and climbed under the covers with Lindsey.  After a few minutes of restlessness, she turned towards Lindsey, and Lindsey, feeling the mattress shift, turned to face her.  They were mere inches apart, staring at each other in the darkness.  "Thanks," Emily mumbled, looking down.</p><p>"For what?" Lindsey asked, playing dumb.  If Emily didn't want her to know either, that was fine, she could play along. </p><p>"You know, Linds," Emily said softly, finally meeting Lindsey's eyes again.  "You saved me back there.  You know."</p><p>"I don't know, Sonnett," Lindsey continued.  "I don't know because you won't tell me.  And you don't have to tell me.  But you can tell me if you want.  Or you can wait until you're ready."  She trusted that Emily would tell her when the time was right, though it did sting a bit that she had kept this secret for a year now.</p><p>"I- I'm ready, I just..." Emily trailed off for a moment before continuing.  "I just don't want things to change between us.  I don't want you to see me differently.  Because I'm me.  I've always been me and I'll always be me, but it'll make you uncomfortable."</p><p>Lindsey shook her head.  And then, almost to prove it, she reached out and touched Emily's cheek, just for a second, then played it off as if she was tucking a strand of hair fallen out of her bun behind Emily's ear.</p><p>"What if you don't love me anymore?" Emily asked, her voice cracking.</p><p>"Son, I will always love you.  Always.  No matter what," Lindsey promised.  </p><p>So Emily told her best friend that she was gay, making Lindsey one of only a handful of people on the entire planet who knew.  And Lindsey just pulled her closer and held her tight so Emily would have no doubt in her mind that nothing would change.  And maybe that's why she became so touchy with Emily after that night, her own stubbornness insisting that she prove to Emily that things would stay the same between them.  Or get even better, maybe.  But as they drifted off to sleep, Lindsey had to get one little dig in, because if nothing else, Emily appreciated humor.  "You coulda joined our conversation, you know.  Said Kelley O'Hara was your athlete crush."</p><p>Emily choked.</p><p>Lindsey giggled.</p><p>"She is not," Emily protested.  </p><p>"She is," Lindsey replied knowingly.</p>
<hr/><p>"The deer?" Lindsey questions, just to be certain.</p><p>Emily looks at her like she's lost her mind.  "Yes, their reindeer, Linds.  We watched the first one.  Remember?" </p><p>Lindsey doesn't remember.  She doesn't remember most of what they've ever watched, honestly.  There was always something about Emily cuddling up next to her, on the couch, the floor, the bed.  Something she couldn't quite understand, something that made her unable to focus.  Like Emily being too near her distracted her from whatever she was supposed to be doing - sending an email, texting Mike, reading a book, watching a movie.  "Oh, yeah, I forgot.  Of course," Lindsey replies, feeling the heat in her ears and glad that Emily can't see it.  </p><p>"We'll watch Frozen 2 tonight," Emily says, and she's so excited that she gives a little bounce in her seat.  Lindsey shakes her head with chuckle, and vows to pay attention to the movie later.  For Emily's sake, because she's clearly invested in this Disney thing.  And for her own, because the more she thinks about it, the weirder it is that she can't pay attention when Sonny's too close to her.</p><p>The ride ends, and Lindsey breathes easy because there was just a smallish decline, and it was bearable, once she got past the initial shock of realizing the boat was going down the hill backwards. Maybe she gripped Sonnett's knee for a split second at the start of the drop, but she was fine and let go just as quickly.  </p><p>Emily drags Lindsey to Kringla Bakeri after the ride, and then finally gets Lindsey to a Starbucks.  They sit down with their coffees and custard-filled rolls, with Emily criticizing Lindsey for being unwilling to try Disney's coffee, Joffrey's, and Lindsey ignoring her because Starbucks is what she deserves.  Emily downs her pastry quickly, and sits with her knee restlessly tapping as Lindsey takes her time with her venti drip.  Emily throws in a few heavy sighs until Lindsey finally breaks.  "What, Son?  Are we late?"</p><p>"Well, no, technically our FastPass is good from 9-10, but we have to walk to the other side of the park."</p><p>Lindsey rocks back in her chair.  "And then what?"</p><p>Emily looks incredulous.  "I told you last night.  We're going to Typhoon Lagoon.  Why do you think we have swimsuits on?"  </p><p>Lindsey shrugs.  It sounds familiar, she guesses.  But she wasn't really paying attention last night when Sonnett was going over the "schedule" because having a schedule for Disney sounded like a dumb idea.  She finishes her school bread and stands up.  "I can drink and walk."</p><p>"This is the only ride I really, really want to go on here," Emily explains as they head back across the park.  "I really don't like EPCOT much."</p><p>"Neither does Alex," Lindsey laughs, following Emily through the doors of The Land, and down the stairs to the entrance of Soarin'. </p><p>After a minimal wait, they're ushered into a room with rows of seats.  They strap in, and before she knows it, their row of chairs lifts and they're dangling high above the ground, swooping over snow-capped mountains, ducking through clouds, looking down on polar bears, and being splashed by whales in Sydney Harbor.  Lindsey looks over at Emily.  Her eyes are wide and her mouth is agape as she watches in awe.  And Lindsey can't blame her.  As much as she wants to see Emily's joy, the attraction is absolutely breathtaking.  They cover the savanna in Africa and fly over the Great Wall of China, the pyramids in Egypt, the Taj Mahal, Victoria Falls, and the Eiffel Tower, sparkling at night.  And they end with fireworks at Magic Kingdom, before being lowered back down to the floor.  </p><p>"Em, that was something else," Lindsey says in amazement as they exit.  "I mean, I had no idea."  She feels a little bad about doubting this trip after all.</p><p>"It's incredible.  I've been dying to go on it, but I wanted to wait for you," Emily beams.  "Flights of Passage is supposed to be better, but we'll see.  I may have started our visit on the highest note!  Get it?  Cause it's called Soarin'?"  Lindsey groans.  Emily stops at a machine and digs around in her pocket.  She pulls out pennies and quarters.  "Here," she says, handing the change to Lindsey.  "We should make a pressed penny at every park to remember it.  These are old pennies, but I cleaned them with some ketchup to make them shiny like the new ones.  The new ones have a different metal composition and they don't make good pressed pennies," Emily explains.  Lindsey takes her hot pressed penny featuring the Golden Gate Bridge from the dispenser.  "Next stop, water park!" Emily says, shooting away from her, leaving Lindsey to catch up.</p>
<hr/><p>If Lindsey thought that a trip to the water park would involve lounging around under an umbrella drinking adult beverages, she was sorely mistaken.  Emily finds an open umbrella in a nice sandy patch, they reapply sunscreen, and they leave their clothes, towels, and sandals behind.  But Emily has no intention of resting.  </p><p>The park isn't crowded because schools are still in session.  Emily drags her on Miss Adventure Falls three times and Crush 'n' Gusher twice, before she gives in to Lindsey's request for something less adventurous (read: scary).  They grab inner tubes - a huge pink flamingo for Emily, and Emily gets a yellow rubber ducky tube for Lindsey - and head to Castaway Creek.  The sun feels nice on Lindsey's skin, such a change from most days in Portland, and she lies back, relaxing on the tube.  Before she even realizes it, she's fallen asleep.  When she wakes later, checking her watch to see that it's been almost 45 minutes, she finds Emily's foot tucked under one of the handles of her tube, keeping them close together. Emily always keeps them close together, always keeps her safe.  Lindsey never has to worry when Emily's around.  Except Emily's not around as much anymore, and it sucks.  It sucks not having Emily there to cheer when Lindsey scores, but it super sucks that when she goes down.  Now it's Tobin coming to check on her, not Emily right by her side.  Tobin is fine.  Lindsey loves Tobin.  But the longer she's away from Emily, the clearer it's becoming to her that no one can take Emily's place.</p><p>Lindsey's eyes trace up to Emily's calf, muscle flexed as she holds Lindsey near.  She's tan now, more than than Lindsey's ever seen her, thanks to the Florida sun.  Lindsey lets her eyes continue wandering, up to Emily's slim thicc thighs, which are really just slim no matter how much Emily wants them to be thicc, until she's staring at the hem of the shorts covering Emily's bikini bottoms.  Lindsey finds herself wishing Emily wasn't covering up with those shorts, but she shakes that thought right out of her head.  It does no good, however, because as her eyes keep working their way up, she just finds herself staring at the top of Emily's v line, and then at her abs.  She has the outline of a six-pack now, and Lindsey finds herself wondering when her four-pack got even... hotter.  And then Lindsey's at her Nike sports bra-style bathing suit top, wishing it were something a little more revealing.  But Emily looks so fucking good sprawled out on that inner tube, and maybe it's because she hasn't seen her in weeks, but...</p><p>"What the fuck?" Lindsey says aloud.  And it's directed at herself.  Because she doesn't know what's gotten into her or where her head's at.  This is her best fucking friend, and Lindsey's just about drooling over her.  </p><p>Emily's head pops up and she raises her sunglasses, wiggling her eyebrows as she asks what's wrong.</p><p>"Nothing, um, I just dozed off.  Forgot where I was.  Lucky I didn't freak out and flip us both.  Sorry," Lindsey covers up her slight and very unexpected outburst.  </p><p>Emily ignores it, unbothered. Unknowing.  "How 'bout lunch?"  Lindsey nods and Emily splashes into the water, letting go of her tube and dragging Lindsey's to the nearest exit so she can get out on the stairs instead of getting into the lazy river and getting all wet, now that she's mostly dried off.</p><p>They down grilled shrimp salads and Emily lets Lindsey talk her into a nap on their lounge chairs after lunch, citing the danger in getting into the water on a full stomach.  </p><p>"This is the only lazy day we have," Emily tells her, "so I guess it's fine.  But no naps the rest of the week.  We're gonna be busy!"</p><p>Lindsey can't imagine how or why their days would get busier than this, which is plenty busy for her already, but she nods and lies down on her towel.  Emily pushes her lounge chair up against Lindsey's.  "You're hogging all the shade," she explains, and Lindsey doesn't know if it's the truth or an excuse to be close, but she doesn't mind.  She lets her hand fall innocently enough to the chair, right up against Emily's thigh.  Emily's already yawning, so Lindsey knows they're actually going to get a nap out of this, and she nods off to sleep.  </p><p>Lindsey wakes up almost two hours later, sweaty, sandy, and loving every minute of the sunshine.  Emily's sitting up now, people watching.  "Morning, sunshine," she quips.  "I've been waiting to go in the wave pool."  Lindsey groans, still sleepy.  "Come on, last thing for today, and we'll go home," Emily promises.</p><p>The wave pool is outrageous.  It's stronger than any wave pool Lindsey's ever been in before.  It slams and throws them around, but even above the roar of the waves, Lindsey can hear Sonny's giggles as she tries to jump over and through wave after wave.  And fails.  Miserably. </p><p>And then they're hit by a particularly large wave, one that knocks Lindsey off her feet, and as she's coming back up, she sees Emily swimming frantically towards her.  Emily tackles her back under the water.  "What the fuck, Son?" Lindsey asks, half confused, half smiling at Emily's playfulness.  And then she freezes.  Because Emily's hand is on her breast.  Her bare breast.  Under the water.  But still.</p><p>"Um... that last wave popped your top off," Emily says, pulling Lindsey's bikini back down.  "I didn't want you exposed to everyone."  Her face is bright red, and Lindsey can't tell if it's the sun or the embarrassment, though it doesn't matter, really.  Lindsey gets lost in how blue Emily's eyes are while they float there in the water and she swallows - hard - because the combination of those beautiful eyes and those gentle fingers on her at the same time... well it's just so much.  As she swallows, she watches Emily's eyes flick down to her throat, and then it's <em>too</em> much.  Lindsey supposes her face is as red as Sonny's right now.  Whether it's from the embarrassment or from the realization that she really liked the feeling of her best friend's hand there, is still up in the air at the moment.</p><p>"Thanks for looking out for me," Lindsey says shyly, finally able to look away, and Emily just nods, motioning them out of the water.  Lindsey watches as she follows - those broad shoulders with a brand new splattering of freckles narrowing to Emily's waist.  The way she walks, with almost a swagger, pushing off of her toes with a little bounce in each step, is simultaneously cute and sexy.  The lightening of her hair and the way the strays from her bun glimmer in the Florida sunlight.  How much taller she looks even though Lindsey is aware that's not possible, because she stands with her shoulders back and her head high now.  Lindsey wishes she could mimic that body language.  Emily's long, slender fingers dangling by her sides.  They're all things Lindsey could have noticed before - should have noticed before - in Portland, but never did.  It took Emily being away for Lindsey to appreciate any of it, and Lindsey hates that.</p>
<hr/><p>Back at Emily's apartment, she rushes to shower first so she can start cooking while Lindsey is in the shower. Lindsey steps out wearing soft gray sleep shorts and one of Sonny's Pride tees.  Her hair is down and still wet, and when Emily turns away from the stove to look at her, Lindsey sees that familiar gleam in Emily's eyes, the one she used to catch sometimes back in Portland, or at national team camp.  The one that's always made her wonder if Emily's secret athlete crush was maybe on her, not Kelley.  But it's a thought she's always pushed out of her mind...</p><p>...because Kelley is a fucking 12 and Lindsey thinks she's maybe a 7.    </p><p>...because they are best friends.</p><p>...because if Emily had wanted to, she had plenty of time to make a move.</p><p> </p><p>But Lindsey's never been able to figure out what that gleam is.  It's only there when she's the least dressed up, when she's the messiest, when she's fresh out of the shower and her hair's not brushed and she's not wearing any makeup, or when she's sweaty and exhausted.  Every time she knows she looks like shit is exactly the time when the way Emily looks at her makes her stomach drop.</p><p>"Smells good, what are you making?"  Lindsey asks, deflecting Emily's eye contact.  </p><p>"Scallops and asparagus, with baked sweet potatoes," Emily replies, turning back to the stove.</p><p>Lindsey steps up behind her and rests her chin on Sonny's shoulder, watching.  "You don't even like sweet potatoes."</p><p>"You do," Emily shrugs, and she sidesteps Lindsey to plate their food.  </p><p> </p><p>After dinner, Emily logs into her Disney+ account (which Lindsey makes fun of her for having), and brings up Frozen 2.  Lindsey tugs Emily into her lap, and as the movie begins to play, she finds her eyes drifting down to Emily, not on the screen, and she gently rubs Emily's head.</p><p>"Hey," Emily mumbles after a while, turning to look up at Lindsey like she could actually feel Lindsey's eyes heavy on her.  "You're supposed to be watching the movie."</p><p>Her eyes are so gray in this light now, not blue like they were earlier.  "I am watching," Lindsey argues, and they both know she's not.  Not the movie at least.  But Lindsey's watching what she wants to be watching.  She's watching her best friend.  She watching her mouth turn up in a smile and the way the corners of her eyes crinkle at the funny parts.  She's watching the furrow of her brow at the scary parts of the movie, and the way laugh lines form during the scenes with Olaf and Sven.  Her laugh lines are different from her worry lines, and Lindsey realizes that more and more, those laugh lines are replacing her worry lines.  It makes Lindsey feel warm inside, and it's not because she's in Orlando and it's fucking hot.  She's genuinely glad that Emily is happy.  Even if she's maybe a bit happier than she was in Portland.</p><p>Lindsey looks at Emily, hard, studying every since inch of her face, taking in her body language.  Emily's definitely happier here than she ever was in Portland.  That could be the increased Vitamin D.  It could be that she gels better with her new teammates.  It could be that Marc is making her feel more appreciated that Mark did.  It could even be because Vlatko has done so much to make Emily feel valued that now she's starting to believe in herself.  But Lindsey can't help but feel a slight twinge of hurt - because what if Emily's happier now that she doesn't have to see Lindsey everyday?  And that thought brings up a whole lot of other thoughts that Lindsey doesn't want to deal with.</p><p>She doesn't know how long she's been staring down at Emily when she feels Emily gripping her arm.  "Hey, where'd you go for a minute?" Emily asks concerned.</p><p>Lindsey looks up to see the credits rolling on the TV.  "I, uh, I'm, I don't know, I guess I'm just tired. Travelling takes a lot out of me, and then the sun today..." she trails off.  Being here with Emily is taking a lot out of her too, emotionally.  She didn't realize how much she missed Emily, how much she took her for granted, how much her feelings have maybe changed in the absence. </p><p>Emily looks at the clock.  It's barely 8, but she doesn't argue.  She has an even longer day planned for Lindsey and her tomorrow.  She pulls Lindsey up off the couch with her, and Lindsey stumbles too close, off balance, into Emily.  But it's not awkward.  Emily takes Lindsey into her arms, holds her tight, and just stands there with her.  She buries her face in Lindsey's neck and she relaxes as she feels Lindsey's steady breath in her hair.  She holds on until she feels Lindsey's arms go slightly slack around her.  They brush their teeth side by side without and word and climb into bed.  </p><p>"Can you please make it colder in here?" Lindsey asks, yawning</p><p>Emily chuckles.  "Come often enough and you'll acclimate."  But she gets up and does as Lindsey asks anyway.  She starts to protest as Lindsey gets under the covers and makes Emily get under too so she can slide back into Emily.  It's then that Emily knows exactly why Lindsey wants it cold.  She wants to cuddle, and she can't stand hot, sticky skin between them.  This isn't about making it feel like Portland.</p><p>"Hold me, Dasani," she almost whines.  "I've missed you.  So much."  She yawns another big yawn.</p><p>Bingo.</p><p>"Missed you, too, Linds," Emily throws her arm across Lindsey's waist.  Within seconds, Lindsey is running her fingers over Sonny's forearm and tangling their fingers together nervously.  "Go to sleep.  We have three more early mornings."  Lindsey grumbles something unintelligible.  "Goodnight, sleep tight," Emily whispers into Lindsey's ear, resting her head back onto her pillow.  She's expecting Lindsey to finish their patterned phrase, but that's not what comes out of Lindsey's mouth.</p><p>"Love you, too, Dasani."  It's sleepy, and cute, and said through a yawn. </p><p>It's not an "I love you," but it's not a "love ya lots," either, or a "much love to you.  "Both have always been Lindsey's go-to phrases, her way of telling Emily that she loves her, without making it weird.  Lindsey's not even fully conscious, as far as Emily can tell. </p><p>Except she is. </p><p>Now. </p><p>The second the words left her lips, her eyes flashed open in realization.  But she was able to keep her body perfectly still and her breathing perfectly measured.  Somehow.  Surprisingly.  She tries to get back to that sleepy state where she was, but she's wide awake now.</p><p>She's worrying about what Emily thinks.</p><p>She's wondering if Emily even heard her.</p><p>She's trying to decide if it meant anything to Emily.</p><p>She's struggling with what it means for <em>her</em>.  What Emily means <em>to</em> her.</p><p>But before she knows it, Sonny is softly snoring against the back of her neck, and Lindsey's eyelids start to get heavy again, and she doesn't have the capacity at the moment to keep worrying, so she drifts off into a dream-filled sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>